


Rained Out

by multi_fandom_life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy McFluff, I'm reveal trash, Identity Reveal, Reveal, This is my first fic in y e a r s, Wholesome, its big uwu hours, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_life/pseuds/multi_fandom_life
Summary: Magical spandex may look pretty nice, but its heat retention? Not the best.Where Chat Noir shows up at Marinette’s balcony shivering and cold, and she can’t resist helping a stray.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Rained Out

*bang bang bang* 

What in God’s name would be banging on her skylight at this time of night? It had to be after midnight, and Marinette had been peacefully asleep before the disruption.

*bang bang bang*

There it was again, a bit louder this time. As much as she would’ve loved to curl further under her covers and ignore the noise, she figured it wouldn’t quiet down until she went to check it out. Begrudgingly, she crawled out of the warm embrace of her bedsheets and moved to open the hatch to her balcony.

Whatever small animal or sudden hail storm she might of predicted outside couldn’t have been more wrong as she opened the door and was met with a cold, and quite miserable looking, Cat Noir.

“Kitty! What are you doing out there! Good gosh it’s cold and it’s raining too! Come inside please, you’re shivering.” Chat climbed in the opening, trying not to let too much rain into the poor girl’s room. He already felt like enough of an inconvenience, he didn’t need to give her a soaked room as well. 

Marinette pulled a blanket from her bed onto his shoulders, looking over Chat with concern. No reasonable human, or even her ridiculous partner, should be outside at this time of night in this weather. It had been pouring since the afternoon and Marinette knew from past experiences that their costumes weren’t the warmest of clothing, and certainly weren’t waterproof.

Chat shivered despite the warm comforter resting on his shoulders; but the heated house and blankets were a blessing compared to what he had just come in from.

“Thanks Marinette, you’re the greatest. Sorry for intruding on you in the middle of the night but I decided to go outside for a walk without thinking and well. . . I guess we can both see how that turned out.” He put his hand on his neck and looked down sheepishly, feeling quite dumb now that he was saying it out loud. But it was just so damn suffocating in his house, he had been in his room all day, and although the mansion was anything but small it still managed to feel claustrophobic for him. He had needed to go out and a bit of rain wasn’t going to stop him. But as soon as he had gotten outside and was hit by the cold and wet elements he was filled with regrets and went to the best place he could think of; the house of a shy, sweet class president who had harbored the hero more than once before.

“I thought cats didn’t like water,” she giggled, looking at her poor kitty huddled under the blanket she had given him. 

“We don’t,” he chuckled back, “I just made a couple dumb choices.” Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed again, tapping him on the nose. “But I guess I made the right choice coming here.” Chat smirked, and Mari knew that he must be feeling enough like himself if he was up and flirting again.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind a bit more water you can take a shower downstairs? It’ll at least warm you up a bit,” Marinette offered to her unexpected guest. “I can give you a sweatshirt or something to wear over the suit too if you would like? I don’t think we’re the same size but I have some larger ones that would hopefully fit.” 

Chat smiled at her offer, silently thanking her once again. “Yeah that would be great! I- uh would like that a lot.” Marinette led him downstairs, showing him the bathroom and how to work her shower. 

As she heard the water turn on she walked downstairs to the kitchen, boiling some water for hot chocolate and placing a couple cookies onto a plate.

“Tikki! Oh my gosh! Cat Noir is in my house and he’s actually being. . . Sweet? He was so cold and soaked and he was so thankful that I let him in that I’m not even upset he woke me up.” Marinette spoke quietly to her little kwami, who had been watching from her bed as the interaction had all taken place. Tikki giggled softly and gave her a look that Marinette couldn’t quite decipher in the dark.

The water for the drinks began to boil, and Marinette poured it into two mugs, setting them both onto a tray with the plate of cookies. As she walked back up to her own room and passed the bathroom she heard a soft singing paired along with the sound of running water and barely held her laughter in. She rushed up the stairs to her room and her and Tikki burst into laughter together. 

“He was singing in the shower!” Marinette giggled joyfully. “That’s adorable oh my god.” Tikki gave her another look, and now that they were in the light, Marinette could see her tiny raised eyebrow and smug look. “I mean like- in a friendly way! He’s a kitten, aren’t humans supposed to find them cute?” Tikki shook her head again and then quickly darted into a desk drawer as her door opened up an a blonde head with protruding cat ears peaked up.

“Hey Marinette! Thanks again, I really appreciate it.” Chat smiled at the girl staring at him from her floor. He spotted the plate of cookies in front of her and his eyes practically lit up. He pounced and grabbed one, almost inhaling it and sighing with joy. “These are amazing! I need to stop by here more often!” He took a sip of cocoa too, sitting down next to Marinette on the ground. 

She smiled at him, watching the superhero scarf down cookies as if he had never eaten in his life. “Hey I have the promised sweatshirt if you’re still cold.” He nodded and she passed him the pastel pink hoodie she was holding, “its gigantic on me but it should fit nicely on you, but of course you can reject it if you don’t want to wear it.”

He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and smiled brightly, oh my god this was comfortable. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve gone for pink before but I’m liking this!” He admired himself in classic Cat Noir fashion as Marinette laughed and snapped a picture. She couldn’t wait to tease him about this tomorrow at patrol. . . Oh wait, she couldn’t do that without exposing her own civilian identity, damn. 

“It looks great Kitty, you should try it more often,” Marinette lightly teased, “maybe a couple pink accents on the suit? An accessory or two?” 

“Jokes on you, I think that’s a great idea!” Chat threw back, laughing along with her. He took another sip of cocoa and sat back contently, listening to the light sound of rain falling outside. 

The two teens sat talking for almost an hour more, finishing up the food and drinks that Marinette had supplied. Normally she wasn’t the biggest fan of this cat, but when he wasn’t flirting uncontrollably and had toned down the puns, he was actually great to talk and joke with. But as more yawns began escaping from their mouths than words, Chat stood up and decided it might be best to go back to his own house. 

“Thanks a billion for the warmth and the snacks Marinette, I really appreciate it.” Cat Noir gave her a quick hug and moved towards the skylight. “Oh wait crap I should probably give you your hoodie. . .” He began to pull it off but Marinette put out her arms to stop him.

“No it’s still raining, keep it on! You can return it if you’re ever passing by again.” She and Chat gave each other a smile. He waved goodbye and bounded out into the night.

Marinette waved goodbye and crawled back into bed, reforming her cocoon of blankets. She was asleep in a minute flat.

***

Chat, however, arrived home filled with excitement. As he flung himself into his still open window, bounding over the puddle that had formed beneath it, he sunk happily into his sofa. 

“Plagg! Claws in!” He called, leaving Adrien sitting on the couch, still wearing his friend’s pink hoodie. A happy sigh escaped his mouth, god that had been the perfect cure for his restlessness. A warm hoodie, some good snacks, a cute girl- wait. He hadn't meant to slip that last part in there. Marionette was just his classmate; his kind, sweet, eternally caring classmate. He drifted off to sleep some time later, still on the couch and still thinking about his blue-eyed companion of the night.

Adrien awoke the next morning to Nathalie shaking him out of slumber, he was supposed to leave for school in less than five minutes and he hadn’t even started the process of getting ready. He ran around frantically, swiping on deodorant, brushing his teeth as quickly as he could manage, and touching up his hair in the mirror before grabbing his bag and sprinting down to the car. Not his most put together morning, but he smelled nice and looked acceptable. Good enough. 

***

Marinette staggered into school, yawning quietly into the back of her hand. Staying up with Chat had been fun in the morning but as her alarm went off that morning she began to have a couple regrets. She had made it to school on time, surprisingly, but the yawns were practically threatening to split her head in two. Four hours of sleep was not working for her. As she walked over to her desk she practically crashed down into her arms, forming a pillow to give her a minute or two of rest before class began.

She reluctantly sat up as the bell rang, only to spot Adrien running into the doorway and slide into the bench in front of her, muttering apologies for being late. He looked tired too, but there was something else odd about him that Marinette couldn’t place. His hair looked fine, she couldn’t see his face but that was probably perfect as usual, he was wearing-. Wait a hot minute. No. He couldn’t be.

Adrien Agreste was sitting in front of her wearing her pastel pink hoodie, the one that Marinette had given to Cat Noir the night before. Impossible. The universe couldn’t be playing with her this hard; could it? 

Class passed in what felt like seconds, not a singular word registering in Marinette’s brain. All that was on her mind was the boy in front of her. And that damn hoodie. And the boy who she gave it to last night. Who also may be the boy in front of her? Oh god. 

Marinette’s cornered Adrien as the rest of the class walked to lunch. “Where in the fresh hell and funk did you get that hoodie Agreste?” 

Oh. Crap. "Um. . . Cat Noir decided to stop by and let me borrow it?" He was screwed. 

"So you're really. . ? I spent that long last night talking to. . ? I've spent months fighting with. . ? OH MY GOD" Marinette was slowly having a mental breakdown, it all made sense but it didn't. Her crush and her cocky partner? The same person? Never. But yet. . . 

Adrien stared in shock as his own brain tried to make sense of what was happening. She knew his secret identity, she was horrified, but she. . . Said her partner. . ?

"M'lady?" Adrien said questioningly, mouth agape and eyes wide. Marinette nodded. "Oh my god." The two stood in place for a few seconds, neither one sure of what to say. Then Adrien spoke up again.

"Can I kiss you?" Marinette stared back for a second then slowly nodded again. He leaned forward and their lips met lightly. It wasn't a perfect romantic kiss from the movies, there was no swelling piano in the background and frankly it was quite awkward; but it was with his lady, so god was it perfect in its own way. 

***

As Marinette lay in bed that night, she could still hardly wrap her head around the events of the day. Her and Adrien hadn't talked much after the kiss, just exchanged shy smiles and blushes for the rest of the afternoon. Alya was going mad by the day's end and Marinette was sure she would have some wild explaining to do tomorrow, but that wasn't what she wanted to focus on right now. For now her brain could be filled with thoughts of her crush, her partner, her kitty. All hers.

*bang bang bang* 

Again? What could it be this time? It wasn't raining, and she doubted that even Chat would go outside like that two nights in a row. But out of curiosity she moved towards the door leading to the outside. As she opened it, all that was outside was a folded pink hoodie, sat carefully for her to discover. She cradled it in her arms and brought it inside, as a small piece of paper fell out from inside the folded fabric.

Once again filled with curiousity, Marinette picked up the paper and flipped it over to find words written on the other side in a small scribbly handwriting. 

"Thanks for everything Marinette, or should I say M'lady. I love you."

She sighed, hugging the hoodie and note close to her chest. That was her kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in years and i t s h o w s. Oh boy. Welp hope my unedited fluffy mess made someone at least smile, and if not then eh, oof.


End file.
